


he's just that into you

by cloudnine



Category: Brave 10
Genre: Age Difference, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinpachi, while on the way to a brothel, finds his panther with a certain Sanada ninja. Things evolve from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's just that into you

**Author's Note:**

> very gay

Jinpachi was making his way into the forest as he shouted for his panther, Veronica. After he had left Juuzo saying something about visiting the Geisha's, he had lost track of his pet who had run off into the forest. He let out a grunt as he screamed her name. He was’t joking when he had said those things to Juuzo, he really was going to visit them to get some _relief_ ; somehow talking about Saizo and Juuzo telling him to do something had made him think about Anastasia, which made him horny. He shrugged it off; it wasn’t like it was the first time it happened.

He was suddenly inside the center of the forest, and he could hear someone laughing. More like giggling, he thought, scratching his nose. He followed the voice while he try to look for Veronica.

“Hmm?”

Of all the people we could have found he should have known it would be the Sanada ninja.

Sasuke Sarutobi, the Commanding Officer of the Sanada Ninja Clan, was sitting on the ground holding onto Verionica in his arms. He was giggling and touching his nose with hers, while he also pet her back. Jinpachi couldn’t help but stare at the usual silent ninja who was now caressing his panther like there was no tomorrow.

“And you’re paws, they’re big.” The younger man giggled as he stroked Veronica’s face. “Cute!”

The pirate continued to stare. He had heard around Ueda Castle that the ninja was oddly fond of wild animals, but he didn’t think to this extent. The man kept on rubbing his panther like he had known her all her life, and Veronica seemed completely pleased at the attention. Jinpachi mentally scoffed, Veronica never looked this happy with him. Maybe the ninja was a secret animal whisperer or something. As he continued to look at the younger man who hadn’t noticed he was there, he let out a drag, trying to forget the conversation he had with Juuzo minutes ago. He wasn’t lying when he said he was “fired up”, even if he had done it to bother the man also. What could he say, he was a man and a man needed to let loose sometimes. Of course, maybe that didn’t count to _him_ who let loose almost every day.

The younger man who’s eyes usually looked determined and angry now held a soft look on his face, making him look even younger. Jinpachi noticed his eyes were bigger than he had previously thought, those two glowing orange orbs staring gleefully at his pet. As he took another drag of his cigarette, he looked at the boy who he oddly found cute in this situation.

The motion seemed to have resounded around the pasture and the boy seemed to have finally noticed the presence of another human other than him. Didn’t he expect that since he was petting Veronica, who _was_ Jinpachi’s pet?

The ninja glanced at the older man, their eyes locking in a tight stare. Jinpachi took a drag of his cigarette as he saw the man’s face going red, his cheeks tinted pink and his eyes wide in surprise like he had been caught doing something illegal.

“So the Commanding Officer of the Sanada Ninja Squad has a lot of free time.” He said unfazed as he continued to stare at the man on the ground.

Sasuke blushed even harder, looking away but still holding onto Veronica.

“You really like my Veronica, huh?” Jinpachi said as he gazed at the man.

“N-no...I-I just...” The man stuttered, slowly letting go of the panther. Veronica stared at him for a while then moved next to Jinpachi, running her head against his legs.

“Don’t worry, ninja. I won’t tell anyone your little secret.” The pirate knelt besides his pet, placing his large hand on her head as he pet her. “Nice to see Veronica getting the attention she deserves.”

Sarutobi stared at him like he was an alien creature, looking as his hand went up and down Veronica’s back. Jinpachi glanced back to the boy, making him jump and glance away, his face still deep red.

Jinpachi chuckled and took a drag of his cigarette. “Didn’t really expect to find you of all people having an affinity with animals.”

Sasuke didn’t answer, just sitting with his knees perched up, hiding his face. Jinpachi really wasn’t interested in what the ninja did on his free time, but he was here. And he never passed a moment to mess with someone if he could.

When he took another drag he heard a muffled voice coming from the boy. “What was that? Couldn’t here ya.”

The boy revealed his face, looking at Jinpachi with an angry look. Ah, there was the old ninja back. “I said; none of your business.”

Jinpachi smirked. He propped his leg down and sat crossed leg in front of the boy as he pet Veronica with his left arm, the other holding his cigarette. “I believe I do, actually. Seeing as you were here almost making love to my sweet Veronica.”

Sasuke’s mouth fell open, looking completely disgusted and appealed. “I did no such thing! I just saw her walking towards me, and I thought she would attack me. But she jumped over me, so I did what I thought was reasonable at the moment and tried to calm her down.”

The pirate thought this might be the first time he heard the boy say more than one sentence in a row.

“Oh, yeah? And what was that about her having cute paws?” Jinpachi smirked as he stared at the boy’s shocked expression. It was worth mention that all this time he was still blushing, his hands balled up in fists as he tugged at the grassy ground.

“I’m just messing with you, kid. Who wouldn’t find my Veronica cute and want to pet her?” He ushered as he leaned to place a kiss on the panther’s head, who made a noise of pleasure.

The ninja now had his arms crossed, looking as angry as ever. “...What are you doing here, anyway.”

“I was walking with Veronica back to town when she suddenly ran and I lost sight of her. As I was shouting her name, I found myself here, with the sight of the Sanada ninja ogling my Veronica.”

Sasuke rubbed his temples. He seemed kind of tired, Jinpachi thought. Strange considering times were peaceful so the ninja had no reason to be worked up over anything. “Well now that you’ve found her why don’t you go back?” Jinpachi was awakened from his staring when he heard the boy’s impatient voice.

The pirate let out a chuckle. “Do you really want me gone so badly? What, can’t play with your animal friends if I’m here watching?”

Sarutobi stood up at that, pointing a finger at Jinpachi, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. “Shut up. If you’re not leaving, then I will.”

When the boy was about to turn around Jinpachi grabbed the boy’s ankle and pulled him down back to the floor. “W-what are you doing!?” Is all the boy could ask before he fell on the ground again.

“Come on, kid. I was just joking. Don’t be such a tight ass. Stay with me and Veronica for a while.”

The ninja stared at him with a look of disbelief. He opened his mouth, ready to complain again about why Jinpachi was staying, but he closed it before the words came out.

They sat in silence for what seemed eternity. Jinpachi continued to smoke, making the boy wince his nose occasionally at the smell of smoke in the air. Veronica had her head perched up on his knee, completely gone into a deep sleep.

Jinpachi did have to ask himself as he gazed nonchalantly at the blue sky and grassy atmosphere; why had he decided to stay? Was it because he had already sat down and was too lazy to stand back up? Because Veronica seemed to be at ease at this place and was sleeping soundlessly on his knee? Or was it because the ninja was there, hiding his fury behind those orange eyes.

It didn’t make sense that he would still be there seeing he was still hard as fuck.

His groin seemed to have relaxed a little while he discussed with the kid, but now he could feel himself going hard again. He wasn’t even thinking about anything sexy, like Anastasia. Right now he could have made his way into a massage parlor and have gotten rid of this aching boner in the mouth of some cute girl. But, he was still here, his dick rubbing against his pants, the only thing worth staring at being the boy with the green hat.

He let out a long drag of smoke and sighed. “Shit. I’m so fucking horny.”

He continued to smoke, completely aware of what had slipped from his lips. The ninja was surprised, if Jinpachi could say that was the boy’s expression.

The younger man looked at him angrily, but he still had a blush on his face, only now it seemed to have gone even redder. “W-what the fuck is wrong with you!? It’s that what you’re always thinking about!?”

Sasuke stood up again, ready to leave when Jinpachi grabbed his hand.

“Hey, hey. Wait a sec. Sorry for that, it just slipped out. You don’t have to leave.”

Sasuke scoffed, gazing away from the man. “Yeah right. ‘Just slipped out.’ If you’re so-” He blushed even harder but continued. “You know what! Why don’t you just go to a whore house or something!?”

Jinpachi scratched his cheek with his right hand. “I was going to but,” He glanced back to the ninja who was trying his best to look everywhere but to him. “I don’t feel like it anymore.”

He exhaled a long thick smoke while he stared at the younger man, who was blushing and holding onto his shirt. ‘Why is this kid so shy’ is all Jinpachi could think of.

“...What does that mean? That...you’re not...you know, anymore?” Sasuke whispered.

Jinpachi laughed. “On contraire, I feel more fired up than before. Someone's going to have to put this fire out soon before I burst.”

Sasuke stared at him in disgust.

“Kid, I’m just messing with you.” He really wasn’t. His dick was throbbing against his tight pants and the only person around was the damn Sanada ninja. He couldn’t make it to a whore house even if he wanted to.

“You’re so gross.” Is all that came out the boy’s mouth as he still held onto his hand. Jinpachi had to smirk at that, he said that, but he was as red as a tomato.

“Gross? I’m just feeling what a normal human male feels when they get aroused. It’s not a big deal.”

Sasuke turned his face to him. “Of course that’s your excuse. Is that what you tell yourself every time you do it with some random girl?”

Jinpachi scratched his nose. “Kid, you’re really hard to deal with, do you know that?”

“I’m not forcing you to be here!” The boy shouted to his face.

“Jeez, kid. By the way your acting all flustered up over this I would think you were a virgin or something.”

Jinpachi’s eyes lit up as he stared at the boy’s sudden change. His mouth was closed tight, but he didn’t look angry anymore. He looked liked when he found him with Veronica; caught red handed.

 _Ah_ , so _that’s_ what it was.

“You’re kidding. Don’t tell me you’ve never done it.” Jinpachi let out a shit eating grin as he waited for the boy to answer.

“I-it’s not funny...” Sasuke just said over the hand he held on his mouth. Jinpachi really couldn’t believe he had somehow ended up in this situation with a blushy, virgin, commanding ninja of the Sanada clan. He thought if he could see Sasuke’s naked body over all that clothing he would see the younger man blushing from head to toe.

Somehow, that wasn’t as unappealing as he thought it would be.

“Here, I got an idea.” The man let go off his hand and pushed Veronica’s head off his knee. The panther still looked drowsy, but Sasuke could only stare nervously as Jinpachi whispered something into the panther’s ear.

“Sorry, baby. Daddy’s getting some right now.”

The panther stretched her legs and moved away from the two men, falling back into a tight sleep away from them. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. ‘What’s this guy thinking?’

As Sasuke glanced back at the man, he could feel the hair behind his neck stand up. Jinpachi was staring at him with a look he had only seen when the man was ogling Anastasia.

No, no, no. This _can’t_ be happening.

The darker skinned man let out one last drag of his cigarette before he threw the thing to the ground and crushed it with his boot. Sasuke just stared motionless.

“Come here.” The older man patted his knee, looking at the boy from head to toe. Sasuke shivered at the commanding tone, his voice had changed from teasing to suddenly deep and serious.

Sasuke was fucked. Literally.

“Why are you so scared?” Jinpachi said as he looked at the boy’s trembling figure. “Come over here. Just imagine I’m Veronica or something.”

He saw Sasuke gulp then slowly move closer to him. “That’s it. I’ll even close my eyes, see?” As stated he closed his eyes, only able to hear or feel if Sasuke had gotten closer.

He had. Jinpachi felt clothing near his muscled arms and when he felt a hand touch his chest curiously, he grabbed the ninja and held him in his arms.

“W-what are you doing!?” Sasuke said as he struggled in his arms.

“Relax, kid. You touched my chest. How was I suppose to react.”

Sasuke relaxed in his arms, his body moving on Jinpachi’s legs. The younger man wasn’t sure were to place his legs, making Jinpachi roll his eyes. With a swift motion he grabbed the boy’s legs, making him gasp, and placed them behind his back. Sasuke blushed at their compromising position. He was straddling Jinpachi. He was straddling an annoying pirate who he hated but had a way of coarsing people into this stuff. Sasuke couldn’t believe how his plans of a quiet afternoon with his animal friends had turned into this.

“Hey. Can you take that hat off.”

Sasuke awoke from his daydreaming and glanced up at the man. With trembling hands he grabbed onto the green cloth on his head and took if off slowly, completly aware of the older man staring at his every movement.

Jinpachi was silent as the boy touched his hair, messying it around, the orange curls falling on his ears and his neck.

Damn. Jinpachi had to admit that he had gotten lucky that day. Of all the people he could ran into while being horny as fuck, he ran into a shy ninja who was actually cuter than he had ever realized.

“Don’t mess your hair. It looks good as it is.” He said brushing the boy’s hair with his fingers, feeling the soft orange strands. Sasuke was blushing too much, Jinpachi thought he might pass out in any minute. He just hoped not before he had his way with him.

“W-why...” The boy’s words were lost in his throat. The man continued to stroke his hair. “Why are you doing this...to me. W-what...do you see in me.”

Jinpachi wasn’t sure himself, so he didn’t answer. It could just be the effect of his hornyness messing with his mind and thinking the ninja was the cutest thing he had ever seen, or maybe the boy really was adorable.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have said that you were a virgin, kid. Maybe then I would have more self control.”

Sasuke smashed his head against Jinpachi’s chest. “I never said it. Don’t put words in my mouth, and don’t call me ‘kid'.”

“Hmm...” Jinpachi brushed a strand behind Sasuke’s ear. “But you never denied it. Also, you’re a lot younger than I am, so that immediately makes you a kid in my book.”

He couldn’t see Sasuke’s face but he was sure he was pouting.

“Think of this as me teaching you how to finally become a real man, ninja. You’re not a real man until you’ve done it with someone.”

“And it counts to do it with a man?” Sasuke said disappointingly. Jinpachi shrugged.

“Look, kid. You’re lucky you’re cute. I would never waste my time trying to do it with a another guy when I can do it with a women. It’s just not my style.”

Even the pirate needed to hide some secrets. He couldn’t just go spreading around all his deepest desires. People knew him as a womanizer, a man who loved women and had no desires in his life _but_ women. Truth was, he had done it with a couple of men in his lifetime. He just wouldn’t admit it to the ninja. He had too much self respect, and it was the truth that he preferred women. Especially big chested women with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

Looking at the boy in his arm, he didn’t even know how he had batted an eyelash at the kid. Flat chested, auburn hair, unsettled eyes and a pointy thing between his legs. He was nothing lie Jinpachi’s type. Except the fact that he was untouched and hard to get; now that drove Jinpachi wild.

“...What then.” Sasuke asked, looking nervous and desperate. Jinpachi hadn’t even felt if the boy was hard too, but when the boy suddenly moved to accommodate himself better and he felt his hard groin against the boy’s smaller one, he realized that; yes, the boy was feeling it too.

“How about a kiss. You’ve at least done that, right?” Sasuke grumbled, nodding his blushing face. “Okay then, that’s a good way to start.”

He leaned his head down and placed his chapped lips on the boy’s pale ones. The boy let out a breath before he felt those lips on his, making the boy tense.

Jinpachi tried opening his mouth to see if the boy would to. The ninja had closed his eyes and his tongue darted out against his plump pink lips. The older man licked the tongue, making the boy open his mouth allowing Jinpachi to taste his crevice. They dragged their tongue against each other, tasting and feeling each other's mouths.

Only for a second, though.

“Ew...” Sasuke took his tongue out when they let go of each other, pushing Jinpachi away.There was a drip of saliva dripping down his mouth.

“What, don’t like the taste of my mouth? No kissing then.”

Sasuke glanced up at him. “Maybe if you didn’t smoke so much you’re mouth wouldn’t taste so bad.”

“That won’t stop me from smoking. Sorry.”

“Whatever...”

Jinpachi was getting tired of this awkward foreplay. The front of his pants continued to become tighter and it started to hurt now. While he was there suffering, Sasuke was sitting on top of him like nothing. The brat probably didn’t even feel anything, only complaining that his mouth tasted bad.

“I can use my mouth for something else. Unless you're worried that your dick is gonna smell like cigarette buds or something.” Jinpachi deadpanned.

Sasuke’s face flushed. His complaining stopped and he had put his tongue back inside his mouth.

‘Come on, kid. I’m getting desperate here.’

“F-fine...” Jinpachi raised an eyebrow. Did the ninja read minds or something?

“Just,” Sasuke scratched his head, making him look even cuter. “Be careful, okay?”

Jinpachi reassured the ninja and grabbed his legs, hoisting him up even further. This caused the boy to blush even harder, closing his eyes as he felt Jinpachi’s hand on his back, luring him into the ground.

The older man now sat almost on top of him, Sasuke’s legs still open beneath the pirate. The auburn haired man accommodated his head on the ground, not knowing where to place his arms. He just placed them on top of him, grabbing onto grass in nervousness.

“Kid, could you were even _more_ clothing.” Jinpachi complained as he started to undress the boy, trying to loose the knot of his pants. Sasuke clutched his eyes closed, his eyelashes fluttering against his pink cheeks. When he finally managed to drag the pants off enough to see the boy’s underwear Jinpachi let out a whistle.

“Wow, didn’t expect you to get so hard just by our kissing.” He teased as he dragged his fingers down the boy’s thighs, making him shiver.

Sasuke scoffed. “And you’ve been hard since you found me.”

Jinpachi couldn’t say that wasn’t the truth.

His tan fingers touched the boy’s dick curiously making the boy place his arm on his mouth. He’d _really_ never been touched before, Jinpachi hadn’t even gotten to the good part.

“Just to be clear, kid,” He said as he took the boy’s underwear and slowly pulled it. I’m only doing this with you cause you’re cute. I rarely ever give head.”

“Hmm...”

“And because you’re the only person who likes Veronica too.”

Sasuke furred his eyebrows, hiding his face on his elbow. “I’m joking.” He chucked as he almost pulled down his underwear, letting his hard on out, before the boy spoke up.

“W-wait, wait; what if someone finds us?” Sasuke asked nervously.

Jinpachi scoffed. “If you think I’m stopping after all we’ve been through, you’re dead wrong.” He glanced at Sasuke’s worried face. “Unless you tell me to. Anyways, if someone comes they can watch for all I care.”

“You’re crazy...” Sasuke said looking away, but didn’t stop the man from continuing. He finally freed Sasuke’s member, making the boy shiver as he felt the cold wind on his hard on.

“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this to me. It doesn’t even make sense, weren’t you the horny one?”

“Wow, you suddenly got chatty. The moment you should stay quiet you start fucking talking, great ninja.”

Before Sasuke could delay any loner, he opened his mouth and dragged his tongue on the boy’s dick. He heard a muffled moan coming from the boy, who held his arm on his mouth. He tasted the boy’s precum on his mouth as he licked the tip of his cock, making the boy struggle.

“Stop moving. Just relax, kid.” He breathed on the boy’s dick before he took it all in. It’s been years since Jinpachi had sucked a cock, and honestly it wasn’t as bad as he remembered. The cum tasted salty but Jinpachi had had worse, so he continued to engulf the boy’s member, feeling the dick reach the back of his throat.

By now the boy was all moans as he held the arm on his mouth to control his sounds. The boy was really worried about someone finding them, Jinpachi thought as he looked at the boy’s flushed face over his eyelashes.

“I-I can’t...” When Jinpachi heard those words he knew the boy was coming. He also knew by the sudden feel of cum in his mouth.

“Shit, don’t fucking come in my mouth.” Jinpachi said as he let go of the boy’s member and wiped his mouth.

The boy panted, opening his eyes at the man. “...Sorry.” He said in between pants. His cock was oozing with cum but he still hadn’t come, making Jinpachi smirk. The boy had more self control than he thought.

“Anyways,” Jinpachi started to undress, the boy’s face going red again. “It’s time for _you_ to please _me_.”

“W-what? I mean, I...can’t.” The boy stuttered as he touched his face, then he seemed to realize the position he was in, with his legs open against the man and his cock hard and he closed his mouth.

“I’m not saying that you have to give me a blowjob, kid.” Sasuke stared at Jinpachi’s unclothed chest as the man started to lower his pants, showing the ninja his hard on.

“S-shit.” Sasuke could just mutter. “You’re..fucking huge.”

Jinpachi smirked at the boy. “And you haven’t seen the best part yet, babe.”

Sasuke’s face scrunched up at the name. “Babe?”

“Sorry. It’s a habit of mine when I’m in the mood.” He lowered his underwear, letting out a cold breath as he finally freed his aching cock out of it’s confinements. Sasuke could only stare at it in all it’s glory.

“Damn, gotta say this is my first time having sex outside and it’s strangely exhilarating.” He smirked as he placed himself back on top of Sasuke. The boy’s flushed face stared away from him, uncomfortable at their naked proximity.

“Can’t believe my first time is like this either.” Sasuke grumbled.

“Don’t worry, kid.” He started touching his dick, staring at Sasuke’s thin but muscled body. “I’ll make this good for you.”

God, now really wasn’t the time for someone to find them inside the forest. Sasuke hoped with all his heart that the other braves or any wandering folk would not _dare_ take this path.

“You still haven’t come, kid.” Sasuke gasped as he felt the man’s calloused dark hand grab his cock. “Waiting for me to finish you off?”

“Are you always like this when you do it?” Sasuke asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Jinpachi let out a chuckle at that. “Nah, by now I would already be inside them, pounding them into oblivion.”

Sasuke flushed at those words. He forgot the man was used to this, so Sasuke had probably been his longest foreplay ever. Somehow he found that intriguing.

When Sasuke felt a hand grab his ass, his eyes widened and he began to tremble. The man looked completely ready to do what he had just told him, but Sasuke wasn’t. He could feel his hands sweating and his chest ache.

“W-wait...” The man continued to touch his ass but raised an eyebrow at the ninja. Sasuke gulped down, unable to say what he was thinking.

“I-isin’t there another way to do this?”

Jinpachi’s mouth twitched and Sasuke got scared at the man’s uneasy look. He seemed annoyed by Sasuke’s disturbances, but nevertheless, he sighed and stopped touching his ass.

“Sure.” Their eyes locked and Sasuke could swear they looked rather disappointed but not resentful. “I haven’t done this in a long time but maybe we could try it.”

Jinpachi grabbed his cock and placed it between the boy’s thighs. Sasuke let out a small moan as his and Jinpachi’s cock touched, the man’s larger one poking at his balls.

“It’s supposed to feel like fucking, but you don’t go inside, you just rub your dick against their thighs.” Jinpachi looked at him, his face serious. “You okay with that?”

Sasuke nodded unsure. Maybe this would be better for him, he thought. Jinpachi could go find some girl later if he really felt like going inside someone. Sauske just thought that wasn’t for him, especially when he was on the receiving end.

Jinpachi slowly started to drag his cock against Sasuke’s thighs. The ninja stared as their cocks occasionally rubbed against each other, making him shudder. The man seemed to have found a good rhythm and started fucking his thighs faster. Sasuke winced as he felt the man’s dick brush against his thigh dryly, hurting a little. Didn’t they need something slick to move against each other? If this continued like it was, Sasuke’s thigh would end up with burn marks.

“...Fuck.” Jinpachi said as he slumped on top of him, holding himself with his muscled arms. “This isn’t working.”

Sasuke hid his face behind his hand. His first time doing it with someone and he was horrible, great. Not only that but they were still hard, and Jinpachi looked like he was about to scream.

“That’s it.” Sasuke gasped as he felt the man grab his cock and slide it against his. He let out a moan as the pleasure rippled through him.

“This feels...a lot better.” The man whispered as he stroked their dicks together, occasionally rubbing his own pre-cum onto Sasuke’s cock, making him shudder. While he stroked his own cock, with his other hand he started to touch Sasuke’s balls, making him moan and bite on his arm.

“Didn’t think I would get so hard for another guy...” The man whispered as he continued. “But who wouldn’t after seeing the face you have right now.”

He was laughing, which made Sasuke want to punch the guy. But he was losing his control, wanting nothing but to spill on the man’s dark hand.

“Ahh...” A moan escaped his lips and his arms, resounding on the empty field. Jinpachi smirked and stroked faster.

“Fuck, kid. Wanna...” Jinpachi scratched his eyes, trying to regain some control.

The pleasure filling over Sasuke’s body was too much and he could feel Jinpachi’s hand become stickier as his cum continued to come out.

“God, you look so fucking good. Never thought you could be so erotic, kid. Biting on your arm to keep the noise out, fuck.” The man shut his eyes, feeling his dick throb. “Your hair all messed up on the ground and your legs spread of for me like a good little boy, huh.”

Sasuke let out a moan as he listened to the man’s words. He was too close, too close.

“I can’t take it anymore.”

With one arm the man turned Sasuke around, his back and ass now completely visible to the man. Sasuke grunted a little at the motion but didn’t complain, placing his head on his laid out clothes to not touch the grass. His dick now rubbed against the clothing, making him shiver.

Sasuke was so completely lost in lust and pleasure he didn’t even care when the man took cum from his cock and rubbed it on his. When he felt the man’s large hands grabbing his hands and opening up his ass cheeks, revealing his hole, he let out a breathy moan.

Somehow, Sasuke just wanted to feel the man pound into him without remorse. Somehow, Sasuke had completely let go of his worries and lost himself into pleasure.

“You ready, kid? I’m going in.”

Sasuke let out a breathy yes as he balled his fists into the grass in anticipation. “Fuck, just do it.”

When he felt the sticky pre-cum coming out of the man’s member he let out a shiver. Jinpachi slowly inserted himself into him, trying to go in deeper.

“Tell me if it hurts, kid.”

“...No. Go on.” Jinpachi had to give it to the boy, he was tough. Expected as he _was_ one of the Braves.

“Hmm...” Jinpachi heard the ninja give out a raspy moan, holding tighter to the grass.

“Feel good?” Jinpachi asked as he moved inside the boy, trying to hit his prostate.

The boy didn’t answer, just continued to get used to the feel of having something inside him. When Jinpachi had hit a spot inside him he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, making him shudder. It felt so good, something he didn’t think would happen. He didn’t even believe the man’s large cock could fit into him.

“Fuck,” The pirate breathed out as he continued moving inside him. “It’s been so long since I’ve done it with a dude. Forgot how tight they were.”

“Hmm...” Sasuke continued to moan with his mouth closed, clenching his teeth.

“Gotten quiet all of a sudden?”

“Scared...don’t want anyone...to find me...like this...”

“Don’t be. Scream all that you want.” The older man said as he pounded into him faster.

“Hmm!...” Sasuke let out a cry as he felt his sweet spot being stimulated.

“Fuck...you look really good like that. Does it feel good, huh ninja?”

“S-shut up...” Jinpachi let out a chuckle as felt the boy shiver.

This was probably the weirdest sexual encounter Jinpachi had ever had, and he had had _a lot_.

“Hmm, fuck.” Jinpachi sped up, feeling Sasuke’s insides with his cock. “Seriously, kid. You’re driving me nuts. Your ass feels so good.”

Jinpachi could feel his kinky side coming out, making him wonder how the boy had even lasted this much time.

“How’s it feel to have a cock up your ass for the first time, huh babe?” He touched the boy’s back, rubbing circles down the pale skin. “Especially such a big cock like mine, right?”

Jinpachi was surprised when he heard the boy’s muffled voice. “Yes. Fuck. It feels so good. Fuck.”

“So you like it rough, huh babe? Like being fucked onto the ground like the slut you are.”

The younger man cried out a sob and a moan as the older man continued to fuck him relentlessly. Jinpachi didn’t regret his decision to tease the kid any longer, he wouldn’t have found such a tight hole in any brothel. He grabbed the boy’s cock and Sasuke’s moan could be heard from all over the forest.

“You coming, baby? Come, baby. Come on.” He whispered onto Sasuke’s ear as he continued his thrusts. The boy’s clenched hands were red and his closed eyes was letting out tears as the man on top of him felt himself clench around him.

“Fuck, I’m coming too. Come with me, babe.”

The last thrusts were filled with Sasuke’s cries of pleasure and Jinpachi’s panting as he came inside the boy, his cock going soft between the boy’s ass cheeks. Sasuke came soon after his hands balling up even harder as he felt the cum shoot out of his dick into his clothes.

* * *

 

“Oh, god.” Sasuke rubbed his temples, trying to figure out what to do with his clothes. “This is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

Jinpachi was already dressed, his clothes not ruined by the cum. “Use my jacket in the mean time." He said trowing the ninja his large jacket. "I’ll find a way to get you back to the castle without anyone wondering what happened.”

The younger man raised an eyebrow at that. “Yeah, like they won’t smell it off me. And I can’t even move, god. I feel disgusting.”

Jinpachi had woken up his panther, who was completely unaware of what had happened. “Kid.” He felt weird calling the ninja that after all they had gone through. “I knew you were gonna regret it, but it felt good right?"

Sasuke turned away and shrugged at that, but the flush on his cheeks said other wise.

Jinpachi dragged a hand through his hair as he looked at the boy who was fiddling with his clothes, complaining how even his hat was ruined.

He wouldn’t say this was the first time he had made a mistake, but this was probably the one that was going to bite him back in the ass in the future. Literally.


End file.
